La canción del Sol
by Gekrepten
Summary: [Kasamatsu/Kise] La vida en Tokio le resulta pacífica; con su guitarra, su gato Ryuu y una fiel taza de café matutino, nada podría salir mal para Yukio. AU, Three-shot. ¡Por y para un feliz día KasaKi! Shonen-ai.
| _Todos los personajes son adultos._ | _Traigo esta especie de Cosas de la Vida porque le tenía ganas a un Kasamatsu así desde hace ya bastante, así que sí, eso, me seduce bastante la idea y espero que a ustedes también._ | _¡Feliz día KasaKi!_ | _Me he dado cuenta de que me gusta dividir las cosas cuando estoy en plazos. Como que me inspira más y la cosa se me pone más extraña... (?) :v |_

* * *

 **8:14 AM**

Tercer giro y está listo. Repasa el círculo de Do en rápidos rasgueos para asegurarse de que su guitarra se encuentra perfectamente afinada y le sonríe al atareado paisaje que puede apreciar desde su balcón, tercer piso, apenas a las ocho y pico de la mañana. Reconoce que la ciudad en sí es bastante ruidosa e incluso podría decir que está plagada de gente a más no poder (tan solo hay que verlo a él compartiendo piso con dos inquilinos más), pero de un modo u otro le gusta; encuentra en ese ajetreo diario la ambientación que necesita para componer algo que le traiga paz y le encienda el fuego interno a la par.

La imagen mental de las notas coloradas le produce un estremecimiento tal que, con los ojos cerrados como se encuentra, le resulta inevitable mordisquearse la sonrisa y comenzar a dar ligeros golpes con la diestra en la caja de la guitarra para encontrar el ritmo que debe seguir. No tarda mucho en lograrlo, y cuando lo hace las notas comienzan a fluir con facilidad, tal y como siempre han hecho. Es un rasgueo sutil, tentador, que le envuelve y le incita a continuar, a cantar e incluso a bailar.

Recarga un pie en el borde del barandal que se estremece y, con el impulso que la acción parece darle, se inclina ligeramente hacia atrás por sobre la mesilla y aumenta de a poco la velocidad del rasgueo junto con la potencia de su voz.

Ryuu le mira desde la silla de al lado justo antes de comenzar a lamerse, como el fiel fanático que es de su música. Yukio le dirige apenas un vistazo y continúa con su improvisado concierto; agita de pronto la cabeza hacia el frente, flexiona la rodilla y la improvisación al estilo rockero resulta salirle bastante natural. No por nada ha ensayado desde hace toda una vida.

La sonrisa que se carga justo en esos momentos en que puede sentir las gotas de sudor fundiéndosele por sobre la piel es radiante, llena de una pasión tal que deslumbra. Arruga la nariz cuando está a poco más de diez notas por terminar y en la sonrisa logran asomársele los caninos.

Cuando el último rasgueo, tras ese improvisado solo que dio, se escucha retumbar entre la bruma de un día gris, es que vuelve a percibir el sonido del mundo fuera de su balcón: los cláxones, los ladridos y maullidos, el barullo en general de la gente que habla mientras camina, y un aplauso que le llega degradado hasta los oídos, cosa que le extraña.

Baja el pie del barandal, frunce el ceño y la sonrisa se le destiñe cuando se asoma –guitarra en mano– por su balcón. Lo que alcanza a distinguir desde esa altura no es más que una mancha entre un amarillo demasiado chillón y un caqui muy poco caqui para su gusto.

― ¿Seguirá tocando?―, escucha preguntar a la mancha bicolor y no sabe hacer más que mirarlo. Es evidente que le habla a él. ― ¿Me permitiría escucharlo más de cerca?―, le cuestiona, pero Yukio no quiere responder, por lo que tarda unos segundos en encontrar su voz.

―No sé quién es usted, así que no, con permiso―, dice cuando lo logra, pero antes de que pueda librarse de lo que sabe que vendrá, el otro hombre continúa hablándole a gritos.

―Oh, mi nombre es Kise, Kise Ryota. ¡Un gusto!― Y mientras Kise Kise Ryota rebusca por algo en su saco, Kasamatsu rueda los ojos porque realmente no se refería a eso y se obliga a volver a asomarse por el balcón. El rubio le muestra desde abajo una tercera mini mancha blanca y como Yukio no es imbécil y sabe que eso es una tarjeta de presentación, vuelve a rodar los ojos, esta vez más frustrado que antes. ―Soy modelo y actor, estoy aquí por un rodaje que haremos, pero he escuchado su canción y creo que tengo una muy buena idea de qué hacer con su talento-ssu.

* * *

 **8:57 AM**

Que alguien le diga a Kasamatsu Yukio que no es un idiota por rechazar la oferta de una personalidad del medio para hacerle música, por favor. Ya no se le ocurre qué mueble de la casa patear ni qué maldición utilizar; no puede creer lo inmaduro que ha sido al negarse, no quiere creerlo.

Quinceavo golpe que se da contra la pared –como se dé otro, abrirá un pasadizo hacia el baño–, octava vez que pregunta―: ¡Hayama, ¿tardas mucho?!― y sexta vez que le responden―: ¿Importa?― desde el otro lado.

Kasamatsu está a punto de un ataque de histeria cuando escucha el timbre sonar. Lo único que pasa por su mente en ese momento es la imagen de sí mismo aventándose desde el balcón. Sin embargo no le dura lo suficiente como para no aproximarse en largas y frustradas zancadas hasta la puerta, y como no puede permitirse una mirilla con su sueldo y gastos universitarios, y cree saber quién ha vuelto a olvidar las llaves, se limita a abrir y lanzar la sudadera que se ha quitado hace ya un rato al que se encuentre del otro lado en un movimiento coordinado.

―¡Justo a tiempo! ―, gruñe dispuesto a girarse, mas su visión periférica le permite un segundo de anticipo ante un cuadro de algo siéndole lanzado. Lo atrapa con dificultad, para descubrir entre sus manos la sudadera que recién aventó a su compañero de habitación, ese que resulta ser algo parecido a su calma y su tormenta. ―¿Imayoshi?―, cuestiona antes de girarse a verlo, pero lo que descubre tras el dintel de la puerta no es únicamente a Imayoshi, por supuesto.

Ahí a sus espaldas puede contar al menos a veinte personas dispuestas a huir, con expresiones de verdadero terror en sus rostros, pero eso no es lo relevante del asunto. Frente a todos ellos, cual comandante, encuentra a un hombre alto de aura ensombrecida que le mira con verdadero rencor. Kasamatsu no se atreve siquiera a tragar saliva, pues sabe que es a ese desconocido al que le ha aventado su ropa a la cara.

De un momento a otro, Kasamatsu se siente la peor escoria del mundo, y en verdad que eso es bastante decir para alguien como él que raras veces se arrepiente de sus actos, pues busca siempre la pulcritud en los mismos.

Así pues, le cuesta articular una disculpa adecuada para el hombre que se encuentra claramente esperando a por ella. ―Guau, yo... En verdad que no era mi intención el... Es que no... ―La frustración que tiene consigo mismo resurge multiplicada por mil cuando escucha un chillido alegre tras la masa de gente―: ¡A-ah, mi error, Sakuraicchi, disculpa! Con permiso-ssu... ¡Perdón, perdón...! Ah... ¡Ah, es usted-ssu!―, escucha Yukio con toda claridad cómo se lee su nombre entre esas últimas líneas y se pregunta mentalmente si todo esto puede andar peor. Sin embargo, lo único que logra articular entre el jaleo –tanto interno como ajeno a sí– es un sutil pero claro:

―¡Que alguien me explique qué está sucediendo aquí!


End file.
